Introduction to Complicated Relationship Systems
by Crittab
Summary: Three brief ficlets set during and after Britta and Jeff's "benefits" situation in season 2. Based on prompts from the community tv livejournal comment ficathon.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

**Description: **Three brief ficlets set during and after Britta and Jeff's "benefits" situation in season 2. Based on prompts from the community_tv livejournal comment ficathon.

* * *

**Prompt 1: **Jeff/Britta, doing laundry - colonialburn

**Rating: **R

* * *

**Spin Cycle**

* * *

**Britta: **u should come over

Jeff smirked at his latest text from Britta as he composed his response.

**Jeff: **oh yeah? and why is that?

A moment, and then:

**Britta:** cuz i'm doing laundry and u owe me 75 cents.

His brow furrowed. That's not what he was expecting.

**Jeff: **how, exactly?

**Britta:** cuz u keep leaving your shit here, and i keep washing it.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

**Jeff: **i never asked you to wash it.

**Britta: **well, it's washed, so at least come and pick it up if u wont pay 4 it.

Jeff grinned. Britta was such a booty call amateur. She was about as suave as an 80's rapper. Of course, knowing Britta, that's probably where she learned her pick up techniques anyway.

Nonetheless, Jeff wasn't about to argue. An evening with Britta was significantly more interesting than his previous plans, which consisted primarily of a Real Housewives marathon.

**Jeff:** be there in a few.

Jeff knocked on Britta's door once he was in her building. It wasn't the worst area of Greendale. If he had to rate it, her neighbourhood fell around the midway point between his old condo-nice, and Annie's apartment-crappy.

He waited a few moments before knocking a second time, and then a third. His brow furrowed as the door remained tightly shut. He stepped back from it and looked around before noticing Britta stepping out of a door midway down the hall.

"Hey," she greeted, awkwardly juggling her laundry basket against her hip and her keys in the other hand.

"Hey," Jeff said. "Want some help with that?" She offered a small smile and let him take the basket as she unlocked the door. He followed her in and set the basket down. He peeked through the top layers of clothes as she shut the door. "So, I can't help but notice that none of this is mine," he teased. She levelled him with a glare.

"You think I lied to get you here?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled.

"I told you, my faucet _was_ leaking. I just fixed it before you got here because I'm not totally inept," she argued. "And I'll have you know that the napkin method is useful for even minor plumbing issues." Jeff laughed and plopped down onto her couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey, no shoes on the table! This isn't a barn, Winger." He raised an eyebrow, but took his feet down.

"Yeah, me and your two half-blind cats beg to differ." She rolled her eyes and headed back to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the laundry room," she said, pulling the door open. "Your clothes are about to hit the spin cycle."

Jeff hung back for a moment as she threw him '_that look'_ over her shoulder. He waited exactly 13 seconds before bolting from the couch to catch up with her.

Britta had barely made it past the door of the laundry room before she heard it being slammed behind her, and found herself being lifted onto the rapidly vibrating machine that held her—and Jeff's—delicates.

Jeff grinned as Britta blinked at him in surprise before a slow smile spread across her lips. He could tell she was pretty proud of herself, her plan having worked. He didn't really care—he'd give her this one. All he was really interested in was making use of the spin cycle while it was still ongoing.

It was a pretty quick succession of events as clothes were pulled off and pushed out of the way, before he was rapidly moving within her in time to the jolting movements of the machine. Britta, who had always been an enthusiastic partner, was even more-so as her body rocked in time with his and that of the washer.

The two laughed in between kisses and searching hands, aware enough of the innate humour in the situation to enjoy it fully in addition to each other. If there was one thing that they could always count on with each other, it was that sex would always be thoroughly entertaining. Each had a relative lack of inhibitions that led to situations such as this.

Timed as well as it was, their climaxes hit just as the washer gave a final, powerful jolt before slowing to a stop. Neither could contain their breathless laughter as the moment was encapsulated by a cheerful 'ding' from the machine.

After redressing and righting themselves, Jeff and Britta retired to her apartment, where she quickly turned on the Real Housewives marathon to provide background noise as they folded her clothes.

Jeff left $1.50 on her coffee table to pay for the next load.

**End**

* * *

**Prompt 2: **Jeff/Britta, mid season 2, _I can't count the reasons I should stay_ - colonialburn

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**One By One They All Just Fade Away**

* * *

Britta sighed as she pulled on her boots over her skinny jeans. Jeff lay in bed next to her, not really paying attention, not really ignoring her... just there. He always was 'just there,' it seemed. She'd had more emotional sex with a vibrator.

Not that she was complaining, of course. Jeff was talented... he really, truly was. He was creative and he had come up with more ways to get her off than she ever could have come up with on her own.

And yet...

And yet.

She pulled the zip of her boot up and turned around to face him.

"Alright," she said with an exhale. "I'm gonna head out." Jeff offered a small smile and reached out, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down to him for a kiss. It was reminiscent of their post-sex kiss during paintball, when Chang was trying to take them out of the game. It was all excitement and depth, and she felt it in her toes... but it wasn't emotional. Jeff didn't run his fingers through her hair, or look at her in that way that guys look at you when they want you to be with them forever.

Not that she wanted that from Jeff... it's just that it would be kind of nice to be wanted every now and again.

She got up from the bed and wandered to the door, peering back at him. Jeff gave her a goofy little wave that made her want to giggle like a little girl. She rolled her eyes instead.

"See you later," he said, in his typical friendly, but non-committal way, like they hadn't just had very lengthy, aggressive sex all over his apartment. Britta gave him a small, if forced smile.

"Yeah. See ya."

She sighed as she made the long trek from his apartment to her car, parked down the block. She was so torn about Jeff, about what she really wanted from him. She knew that neither of them were looking for a relationship, and that's why this worked out so well. They were the most well-functioning fuck buddies in the world, with absolutely no emotional attachment beyond just being good friends.

But there were times when she'd like him to show just a little more affection. Times when she wished he'd stop in the middle and just kiss her, or maybe hold her for a few moments afterward. Would that be so tough? Would that break some non-existent 'rule' or something? Was it too much to ask that he just be sweet once in a while?

Of course, sweetness had never been on the docket between her and Jeff. They liked to rib each other and tease and get in each other's business, but they didn't talk about 'feelings' or any of that crap. He never looked at her in 'that' way.

If she'd been in this situation a year ago, she would have said that it was because he was incapable of feeling that way about someone. Jeff was the tin man, he had no heart... but then, there had been moments when she caught him watching Annie in such a way that just got her hackles up. She'd been trained over the past year and a half to question Annie... be it Vaughn or Jeff, that girl was always going after Britta's guys, which under normal circumstances wouldn't bother her, but Annie was so goddamn sweet that the guys didn't just want to fuck her, they wanted to... you know... 'date' her and be her 'boyfriend.

No one ever wanted to be Britta's boyfriend. She was good for an unemotional, detached tryst, but she wasn't relationship material. Up until recently, that was a part of her that she considered to be a virtue. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Finally, upon reaching her car, Britta realized that all of her concerns about Jeff and whatever was or wasn't between them would not be solved that evening. She sighed as she fell into the driver's seat, turning on the engine.

There were times when Jeff was so emotionally unavailable in bed that she wouldn't even bother going up if she couldn't find close enough parking. Part of her wished she'd made that decision tonight.

**End**

* * *

**Prompt:** Jeff/Britta, "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked" by Ida Maria. – rosepetal9

**Rating:** PG-13 – R

* * *

**I Like You Better When You're Naked**

* * *

Britta watched Jeff across the study room table with a scowl as he laid into Troy for...something. She wasn't sure what. Those two had been at each other's throats all year in some sort of bizarre power struggle.

It's was interesting, from a psychological standpoint, watching two alpha males attempt to exert their power over one another. In the wild this sort of thing would end in a slaughter. She wondered, idly, who would win that fight? Jeff was big and muscular, but Troy was lithe and quick. He might have the upper hand if he just stayed light on his feet.

Besides, she's seen Jeff try to fight, and it was safe to say that if she and the rest of the study group hadn't stepped in, he would have gotten his ass kicked.

She cocked her head and looked at him a little closer, appraising him as the argument got more heated. Jeff tended to gesticulate a lot when he was really mad, which kind of made it all the more hilarious to rile him up. Of course, Britta would never rile him up just to see him lose his shit. That would be ridiculous... but then...

Jeff had great arms. There. She thought it. Jeff had great arms, and when he started flailing them around, Britta could remember clearly the way they felt when he used them to push her against a wall, or pin her to a bed, or trap her against his body in an iron-like lock that she was helpless to escape... and so help her Hilary Clinton, she fucking loved it when he did that.

She shook that thought away as Troy began yelling back at Jeff, whose veins were now visible in his forehead and whose face and neck were now lightly flushed with anger.

She remembered a few other moves that could make him flush. Usually they included some variation of reverse cowgirl, doggy style, or some very vigorous, awkward position far away from the safe haven of a bed. It always used to bother her when guys got too red and sweaty in bed, like they were somehow infecting her with their bodily fluids... but not Jeff. Jeff just got hotter when he was, well... hot. Maybe it was the cool calmness with which he managed himself every day that made him extra attractive when he was horny.

Britta couldn't help it, she crossed her legs under the table and moved her hips just a little—just enough to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside of her.

The irritating thing was that Jeff right now, being all douchey and superior... she didn't like him. She didn't want him to fuck her, or even talk to her. She wanted him to shut the fuck up and stop treating Troy and everybody else like crap.

God. She really did like that man better when he was naked.

**End**

* * *

_Jeff/Britta is not my ship of choice, but these were some really fun prompts to take me out of my typical box. Hope you liked them :)_


End file.
